


Enough is Enough

by Madmoo2



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmoo2/pseuds/Madmoo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has been teasing his boyfriend all day and Kurt is tired of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is Enough

Kurt Hummel was not happy. Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, had been teasing him all day. It had started out innocently, hand squeezes accompanied by a wink. By lunchtime, Blaine had stopped squeezing Kurt’s hand and had moved on to squeezing his ass. He even allowed his hand to travel up Kurt’s thigh, brushing over his cock. Kurt’s glares and whispered threats had done nothing to deter him. 

And now, they were in Glee. Where Blaine was dancing. In sweatpants. Which, in itself, was difficult to watch without becoming aroused but today, Blaine kept glancing at Kurt, raising his eyebrows, eyes sultry. He knew how much he was turning his boyfriend on. Kurt had had enough. He walked over and stood behind Blaine. 

“I’m so glad your parents are gone this week,” he said. “Because as soon as we get home, I’m gonna bend you over and spank you raw.”

Kurt walked away nonchalantly, leaving Blaine with his cock hardening steadily. Blaine was on his best behavior for the rest of rehearsal, Kurt noted happily. Soon enough, it was time to leave. Blaine stuck close to Kurt as they gathered their things.

“You ready to go?” Kurt asked him.

“Yes, sir,” Blaine responded. He loved how easily they fell into their roles. The two walked to Kurt’s car and climbed in. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot quickly, eager to get to Blaine’s house. As soon as they got there, both boys jumped out of the car and raced inside, unable to contain their excitement. 

“Blaine, you’ve been a very naughty boy today,” Kurt admonished as soon as the door was closed. “What do you think I should do with you?”

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. “Whatever you want to.”

Kurt smiled. “Good answer. I want you to go into the living room and strip. Lie on the couch. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Blaine nodded and walked away. Kurt gave him a moment before following. When he entered the room, Blaine was lying on the couch, legs splayed. His hand was on his cock, pumping slowly. Kurt watched for a moment before speaking.

“You are being such a bad boy, Blaine,” Kurt said. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Blaine said, hand flying off his cock. 

“You aren’t sorry yet, but you will be,” Kurt assured him. “Stand up and face the wall.”

Blaine did so, turning away from Kurt, who sat down on the couch. Kurt admired the sight in front of him. Blaine was perfect. His chiseled back led to a fleshy round ass, a shade paler than the rest of his body. After staring for a few moments, Kurt couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Blaine, turn around,” Kurt directed. “I want you to lie on my lap.”

Blaine followed directions, draping himself over Kurt’s lap, ass a perfect target. 

“Do you remember your safeword?” Kurt asked, breaking character for a moment. 

“Yes. Please sir. Please spank me.”

And who was Kurt to refuse a request like that? He slapped Blaine’s ass, not too hard, just enough to sting. Kurt watched as the skin pinkened with each slap. He peppered Blaine’s whole backside with smacks, sure to spread them around. 

Blaine moaned the whole time, rutting against Kurt’s knee and pushing his ass back to meet Kurt’s hand. 

“You like this, baby?” Kurt asked, voice rough. Blaine groaned, grinding harder onto Kurt’s leg. 

“I asked you a question,” Kurt said, delivering a particularly hard spank. He rubbed his hand over the mark, soothing the red skin.

“Yes, sir, I like it so much,” Blaine gasped. Kurt could feel how turned on he was. He knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Blaine, I want you to stand up,” Kurt ordered. Blaine obeyed, and then stood still, waiting for more instructions. Kurt remained seated on the couch, eyeing Blaine hungrily. 

“You know what’s gonna happen now?” Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. “Right now, you’re gonna suck my cock.”

Blaine groaned, sinking to his knees. He unzipped Kurt’s pants and pulled them to his ankles. Kurt’s cock was hard and purpling, precome leaking out. Blaine took all of Kurt in his mouth. Kurt moaned at the feeling of wet heat surrounding his cock. He looked down to see Blaine’s dark pink lips stretched around him. The sight sent him right to the edge.

“Blaine, I’m almost there,” he said. “Touch yourself. Touch yourself, baby, cum with me.”

Blaine wrapped a hand around his own cock and stroked while Kurt thrusted deeper into his throat. Kurt came first, long ropes of white, hot cum filling Blaine’s mouth. The taste of Kurt’s cum sent Blaine spiraling into his own orgasm, cum spilling over his hand and onto his stomach.  
Both boys were quiet for a moment, breathing deeply as they came down from their highs. Soon, Kurt rolled over and threw an arm over Blaine’s chest, snuggling close. 

“How are you?” he asked, concerned. 

Blaine looked up and smiled. “I’m great. Kurt, that was amazing.”

Kurt smiled back, no longer worried. “I’m gonna go get some lotion to rub on your ass. I don’t want you to bruise.”

“Wait a little longer,” Blaine pleaded, holding Kurt tighter.

“Ok,” Kurt agreed, happy to cuddle with his boyfriend for as long as possible.

Blaine sighed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you, too”


End file.
